Love in the Mountains
by LittleHawkeye
Summary: They started off as friends working together in the mountains. Then, after one drunk night, everything changed. Steve/Tony Brokeback Mountain AU Rated M for later chapters Author's Note: Sorry, first chapter is somewhat short. Upcoming chapters will be longer.


It was the summer of 1963. A brisk warm breeze blew through the plains and swept through the hair of a young man, about 19, as he stood waiting for a friend of his father's for some work to keep him busy. His father had always wanted him to keep busy, otherwise, he was bound to get into some sort of trouble. And to his father, if the young brunet ended up getting into trouble, there would be hell to pay. He did not want to see what kind of hell there was, so he just did his father's request and tried to keep himself busy.

Standing in front of the door to the little trailer, the brunet sighed then fixed the charcoal-colored cowboy hat on top of his unruly curls. His brown eyes glanced down the road as he noticed someone walking right towards him. Perhaps this other man was looking for work too? Then again, who was he to just insinuate that someone wanted to work. Maybe he was just walking down the road to the nearest store. There he goes again, insinuating on this man that he had no clue who he was. As the man was closer, he paused in front of the brunet and glanced him over.

The blue eyes studied him almost as if he were a cat looking at his next kill, and this made the brunet somewhat nervous. The man just tipped his hat for his greeting and never said another word the entire time they were waiting. The blond, as the brunet could tell that was his hair color from his brows and hair hanging below the crème-colored cowboy hat, seemed to relish in the silence. The brunet however did not like this and looked over to the blond and coughed into his fist.

"Hello," he said and watched as the blond gazed at him with a raised brow. This just made the brunet nervous, but he continued on. "The name's Anthony Stark. But everyone calls me Tony." Tony said happily as he too tipped his head, his fingers going towards the rim of his hat. His father was famous, who wouldn't know his family's last name?

Tony watched as the other man just stood up straighter, flicking some of the burnt end of his cigarette onto the floor. This fellow certainly seemed quiet. But, he just nodded again and shook his hand, without saying another word except, "Nice to meet you, Tony," and he fell quiet again. Or so, Tony had thought. "I'm Rogers. Steve Rogers."

The other man grinned and slapped his knee. "Well I'll be damned. He does speak! Anything else you know? Or, is that all I'm going to get out of you?" Tony asked then snickered, adjusting his hat upon the curls of his hair. "Either way, it's nice to meet you, Steve. I take it you're lookin' for work too?"

Steve nodded then looked to this toothpick and placed it back into his mouth. And again, he stayed silent until the owner of the trailer drove up in this 1932 Ford Truck. The man walked into his trailer and quickly closed the door before Steve and Tony even had a chance to walk up to him. They both paused and looked to the ground, sighing. Just then, he opened the door and looked to both of the men. "You two lookin' for work? Then get your asses in here so I can talk to the both of ya."

Both Steve and Tony quickly walked up the steps to the trailer door and entered the little trailer and stood on opposite sides away from each other. The owner looked to the both of them with his eye patch in place over his left eye. "So, you two needin' work and you came here to help with the sheep, aye?" The eye-patched man said with a raised brow.

The brunet spoke up quickly and nodded. "Yeah, we are, Fury. So, do you have any openings for two guys like us?" Tony asked hopefully, his brown eyes looking at Fury for a hint as to what the older man was going to do. "Come on, sir. There has to be something for us. Anything. We're not picky."

Fury was just staring at the two men and he groaned faintly, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Fine, fine. I guess I can scramble something up for the two of youse." Fury paused; thinking then glanced back up to the two young men. "You two will be watching the sheep up on Brokeback Mountain. One of you will stay with the sheep most of the day and sleep out there. The only time you would come back is for meals. Do I make myself clear?"

Both of the men nodded at the same time. "Yes, sir."


End file.
